The Protectors 2
by iwillneverloveyoumore
Summary: The sequel to The Protectors. Shows what happened to Arizona and Callie after they got married and had children.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I'd write the sequel to The Protectors and well here it is. The flashbacks are in italics. Hope you all enjoy The Protectors is probably my favorite story I've written so far. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Arizonas POV

Its been almost seven years since I married the love of my life Calliope. Who is sitting on the couch right now with our two beautiful daughters watching Lion King. Our first child 6 year old Sami is lazily laying on the floor acting like she's bored but deep down I know she loves this movie. Our other beautiful daughter 5 year old Lucy is watching the movie intently.

"Mommy are you getting the cookies" Sami yells at me from the living room.

"Yes your majesty" I say jokingly before grabbing the bag of cookies and heading back to the living room. I hand them to Sami and sit on the couch beside my wife. Who looks at me briefly and then back to the movie she'll never admit it but she loves this movie too. I don't know where I would be right now if I didn't take that job and meant Callie. After me and Callie got married I quit being a protector and I took over as overseer. I just oversee all the jobs and make sure nothing happens to the protectors. Who know consists of Teddy, Sheppard, Meredith, Yang and Avery who became a protector after I became overseer. Bailey still comes in once in a while but after getting married to Eli she rarely is seen. A few years after I retired I got a call to do a job.

_"Arizona your not doing this job" Callie says to me taking the extra pillows off our bed and laying them on the ground._

_"Calliope please, I don't have to ask your permission to do my job…I just thought you should know that I'm considering it"_

_She stops and looks at me with anger in her eyes._

_"You're considering it" She says with disbelieve in her voice _

_"Well yeah"_

_"How can you be considering taking this job…right now Arizona….are you forgetting about our children…what am I suppose to say to them if anything happens to you" Callie says sitting down on the bed starting to cry I quickly go to her side and sit beside her I make her look at me and I wipe her tears away._

_"Baby….nothing is going to happen to me"_

_"I know you're a great protector I just…every time you talk about taking a job I think of when I meant you and how you almost died…I wont be able to survive if anything happens to you"_

_I pull her into a hug _

_"I promise nothing is going to happen to me I wont let it I love our family…you guys are everything to me…its just going to be this one time and then I'll never do it again"_

_"Just this once and your done for good"_

_"I promise for good"_

Im pulled out of my thoughts when Callie touches my hand and puts it into hers. I love her so much and I always will. The movie ends and Lucy is fast asleep but Sami is still up. Callie picks up Lucy and carries her to her bedroom.

"Alright come on Sami time for bed"

"Okay mommy" she says to be getting up I capture her before she can run to her room and give her a kiss

"Love you Sami"

"Love you too mommy" then she runs off almost knocking Callie down.

"Hey slow down speedy" Callie says pulling Sami in for a hug and a kiss "Love you"

"Love you too and Sorry Mama" Sami says before going for her room.

I look over at my wife who leans against the wall with her arms crossed."So are you just going to stare at me all night or are you going to come to bed"

"Maybe I want to stare at you all night" I say to her and she gives me a knowing look. She walks over to me and straddles me. She places a kiss on my lips. The same lips I've been kissing for the past seven years and I never get sick of them. I put my hands on her sides and her hands go into my hair. The kiss starts to get more heated and I start to get turned on. Callie then gets off me and starts walking back to the bedroom.

"you can stare at me all night if you come to bed" She says over her shoulder. I get up and head to the bedroom stopping to check on Sami and Lucy. I walk into Lucy's room and place a kiss on her check. She looks exactly like Callie.

"I love you Lucy bear" I whisper into her ear.

I go back to our bedroom and spend hours staring at my wife. Very good hours very good hours.

I wake up the next morning with Callie in my arms and Lucy running into the room scaring the hell out of me.

"Mamas…mamas"

I immediately sit up.

"What's wrong baby"

"I made a no-no"

"You made a no-no"

"I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean too" She says starting to cry.

I get off the bed and scoop her up. I know exactly what she did she peed the bed. Its not a big deal but she always thinks she's going to get in trouble.

"Shh baby its okay don't cry lets just go clean it up okay"

I see Callie stir and I know she's awake. She hears Lucy crying and quickly sits up.

"What's wrong"

I look over at her still with Lucy in my arms rubbing her back.

"Its nothing I got it go back to sleep babe"

I leave the room and head into Lucy's I sit Lucy down on the rocking chair in the corner of her room and I clean up the bed. I put new sheets on and throw the dirty ones in the washer.

"See good as new" I say to Lucy who still looks sad.

"I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean too are you mad at me"

"No I'm not mad I know it was an accident but when you feel like you have to go potty then go to the bathroom okay Lucy"

"si mommy"

I kiss her on the forehead.

"Now go play"

She runs off and I head back to me and Callies bedroom. Callie is up and dressed when I get back. I do the same.

"Is everything okay"

"Yeah Lucy just peed the bed again"

"Aww my poor Lucy bear"

"Yeah I know she thought I was going to be mad"

"She always thinks we're going to be mad…..so um since we're on the topic of kids…I wanted to talk to you about maybe getting pregnant again"

I throw on my shirt and I look at Callie

"You want to have another baby"

"Well yeah…..don't you"

"Of course I want to have another baby with you but why all of a sudden….its been 5 years since Lucy"

"I don't know I just thought what a perfect time we both are good in our careers have two obedient children so why not have another"

I love how excited she gets about having children.

"Okay baby we'll call the doctor and set something up"

She gives me a kiss and I put my hands on her face.

"Are you sure"

"Absolutely" I say kissing her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED. BEEN BUSY WITH WORK AND WRITING MY OTHER STORY. I STILL THINK THIS IS PROBABLY MY FAVORITE STORY EVER. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY ARE ALWAYS LOVED AND . MUCH LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Callies POV**

Its been a few weeks since our little discussion about having a baby I'm extremely excited about having another one but I've been married to Arizona long enough to know that she's a little hesitant about it. The reason why I don't know. That thought is out of my mind when I'm awoken by Arizonas lips on my neck. I keep my eyes closed for just a little bit longer before I open them and look into the baby blue eyes I've been looking into for the past seven years.

"Good Morning"

"Its definitely going to be a good morning now" She says kissing me on the lips. "we have a few minutes before Sami and Lucy get back from your parents"

Knowing exactly what she is thinking I crawl on top of her and kiss her. My mouth wonders to her breasts where I stop and suck on for awhile. Not wasting any time because we only do have a few minutes till our girls are home she sticks her hand into my panties and thrusts two fingers into me. I immediately start to ride her fingers. I throw my head back and Arizona sucks on my tits. She always makes me feel good even after seven years. She then takes her fingers out of me and I pout.

"baby"

She doesn't say anything she just flips us over so she's on top of me and she kisses down my body taking my pajama bottoms off. She blows on my wet panties and it sends shivers all over my body.

"baby please"

She takes off my panties with her teeth and she licks all over me. Wanting to make her feel the same way I put two fingers in to her we become in sync my fingers going the same movements as her tongue. She does things with her tongue that I couldn't even dream about. I'm about to loose all control and I grab her hair pulling her deeper into me. I can tell she's about to come with me when I feel her tighten around my fingers.

"Arizonnaaaaaaaaaa" I moan as I cum. Arizona following short after. After she's done licking up all my juices I take my fingers out of her and she crawls back up my body kissing me.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I say kissing her back. My phone then starts to go off. I answer it.

"Hey daddy…."

"Hi sweetheart just letting you know well be at your place in a couple minutes"

"Okay good did they behave"

"Yes they were angels like always"

"Good okay thanks dad we'll see you in a bit love you"

"love you too mija see you soon"

I hang up the phone and look at Arizona who is staring at me.

"We should get ready they are going to be here soon"

I get out of bed and start to get dressed. Arizona on the other hand still is laying in bed staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that"

"No reason" she says getting up and getting ready. Sometimes Arizona acts weird but I just blame it on everything that she's been through so I think nothing off it. I hear the door bell ring and I go to the front door. I open it and there is my father standing with me and Arizonas two little babies who run into the house and up to their rooms

"I missed you too" I call after them over my shoulder.

"Missed you too" They say in unison.

My father steps in and I close the door.

"So they were good"

"Yes angels…just like my mija" He says placing a kiss on my forehead "So were is my other mija"

"Upstairs in the bedroom" Right as I say that she comes walking down the stairs. My father places a kiss on her cheek. I'm extremely happy that they get along and it's a shame it can't be the same with my mother.

"How are you doing Carlos"

" I'm quite well my darlings…I just wanted to step in and say hello and tell you that they were great as usual but I have to be on my way you know your mother she likes to worry"

"Yeah she does" I say as I give my father a kiss and so does Arizona.

"Nice to see you again Carlos…have a good night" My wife says to my father as he leaves Arizona shuts the door.

"I saw our little hellians run up the stairs…I have Lucy you get Sami"

"Sounds good baby" I say as I head up the stairs to Sami's room and Arizona to Lucy's. Its something that we do when they get home from their grandparents we take one of them separately and ask them how their time was then we'll switch that way they know they can talk to us about everything and they also find out which parent they are more comfortable talking to so in the future they can come to one of us if not both. So far its been working and Sami talks to me more about what she's feeling then she does with Arizona for some reason. I walk into Sami's room and she is coloring.

" Did you have fun with grandpa and grandma"

"Yeah" She says never looking up from her coloring book.

"what did you do"

"we went to the zoo and I say some giraffes"

"Oh yeah I bet that was fun"

"Yeah"

"Did you see anything else that you liked at the zoo"

"Nope"

I then start to sense that something isnt right usually when I ask Sami how her time was with her grandparents I can barely get her to stop talking and today I cant get her to look away from her coloring book. I sit down beside Sami.

"Is something wrong baby"

"Is mommy hurt"

"What…no why do you thing mommy is hurt Sam sam"

"I overheard grandpa and nana talking about mommy and how she is going to get hurt"

"what else did they say sweetheart"

"I'm not sure mama they say something about jobe"

"You mean job sweetie"

"Yeah they say that she get hurt on job" She stops and looks at me her eyes big "uh oh I don't think I was suppose to tell you….they say something about you not knowing….oh no grandpa going to be mad at me"

"no he's not I wont say anything if you don't"

She smiles at me and she goes back to coloring I lay down beside her and grab a crayon I start to color with her we continue to talk like normal. I love spending times with my girls but I cant get the thought about Arizona doing a job behind my back.

**Arizonas POV**

Me and Lucy are playing with her Justin bieber figures when I see Calliope stop at the door.

"I'm making lunch you want to help Lucy"

"Si mama" She says before jumping up and running out of the room.

"Hey slow down" I call after her. I get up and walk over to Callie giving her a delicate kiss.

"We need to talk….later"

"Okay" I say following her downstairs to the kitchen. I wonder what she wants to talk about I guess I'll find out soon. Its been a whole ten minutes after we came downstairs for lunch and Lucy and Sami have abandoned the lunch project to go watch sponge bob and left it all up to Callie. After about five minutes of hearing sponge bobs voice I venture to the kitchen to see how Callie is making out. She is making Lucy and Sami's favorite vegetable lasagna. They love it.

"Need any help" I say walking over to her. She doesn't say anything she just keeps cutting up the vegetables. I can tell that she is upset by the amount of force she is putting on the knife.

"Are you okay baby"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Really cause the carrots are saying otherwise" Right after I say that she snaps she looks at me with the most pissed off face I've seen since I first meant her and she tried to kick my ass. She only says one sentence and its enough to stop me dead in my tracks.

"I want a divorce"


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY THAT IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE. IT REALLY IS DIFFICULT TO WRITE TWO STORIES AT THE SAME TIME. HAHA. WELL ANYWAYS I APPRECIATE THAT YOU GUYS ARE STICKING WITH THE STORY IT MAKES MY HEART SWELL UP. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AND I LETS BE HONEST I LOVE THEM WITH EVERY INCH OF MY BEING . WELL ANYWHOSS ENJOY. MUCH LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Arizonas POV**

"_Yeah I'm fine" _

"_Really cause the carrots are saying otherwise" Right after I say that she snaps she looks at me with the most pissed off face I've seen since I first meant her and she tried to kick my ass. She only says one sentence and its enough to stop me dead in my tracks._

"_I want a divorce"_

I just stare at her for a few seconds trying to comprehend what she just said to me. How could she suddenly want a divorce when not even 3 hours ago she was screaming my name and telling me she loved me.

"what" I say with complete confusion.

"When I got married to you I didn't know in the vowels it said that it was fine to lie to your wife"

"what are you talking about Callie"

"You doing jobs behind my back"

Oh this is what this whole little tiff is about a few jobs. I know how she feels about it but I'm good and I love it I don't think I can stop. I go to say something but she keeps going.

"Sami overheard my parents talking about you and she was worried that you were hurt….I mean how could you do this to us Arizona. Don't you think about Sami and Lucy whenever you go in for a job.

"I always think about Sami and Lucy"

"Really do you because it seems otherwise"

That statement gets me heated.

"I always think about Sami and Lucy and you know that so don't stand here and tell me I don't that is complete bullshit…..honestly I don't understand why you're making such a big deal about the situation I know your worried about me but I'm right here nothing happened"

"you really don't know why I'm mad at you Arizona…..maybe its because you lied to me and told me you weren't doing anymore jobs when in reality you were doing jobs behind my back"

"I'm sorry baby I just love it I cant stop taking jobs its what I've been doing for pretty much my whole life how do you expect me just to stop"

"I never asked you to marry me I never asked you to start a family with me and if you knew that you wouldn't be able to stop then why even start a family….and now I feel like a complete idiot I was wondering why you were acting hesitant about having another baby and now I know why"

"I asked you to marry me because I was in in love with you and I still am and I couldn't be happier with you and our family and yeah I'm a little hesitant about having another baby but I can't wait to have another child with you…"

"you say that you love me but yet you lie to me…you decide what you think is more important to you you're job or you're family"

Before I can answer I'm called into the living room by my two girls. I leave Callie letting her finish making lunch and hopefully calm down so I can explain myself I know I shouldn't have lied to her but I really didn't want to see her cry again and me be the cause of it so I didn't tell her I immediately regret not telling her. An hour later lunch is done so me Sami and Lucy head to the kitchen. We eat our lunch in silence expect for talking to our babies. After lunch me and Callie get pulled into crafts and our fight is completely gone from our minds.

Its about bedtime so me and Callie put Sami and Lucy to bed. I know Callie is still mad at me when I try to give her a kiss and she blows me off. I really don't want to be in a fight about me lying I know it wasn't right but I'm a protector and its what I do I protect my wife and my family even if that means by lying to my wife. I can't believe she told me she wanted a divorce that really upsets me. She headed to the bedroom about half and hour again and I went to the living room to watch TV. As soon as I muster up enough strength to duel it out with my wife my phone goes off I answer it.

"Hey"

"Hey Arizona" Teddy says "I know your probably busy with Callie and your kids but I just needed to call you and update you…last week we trained Lexie to be a future protector and you know how she messed up"

"Please don't tell me it happened again"

"It did I know she's trying hard so take it easy on her will you Arizona"

"Look Teddy, I'm sick of cleaning up her messes if I have to do it one more time she's done its taking time from other jobs for us to clean up her messes for her"

"I understand….so how's Callie and your daughters"

"Sami and Lucy are great and Callie's good too she's just mad at me for lying to her about doing jobs behind her back"

"Oh I'm sorry but you guys will work it out you always do…alright well I have to go now you know its just another day in the life of a protector"

I laugh "Yeah understand that"

We hang up and now I definitely have to go talk to Calliope. I walk upstairs to our bedroom and Calliope is still awake reading a book. I crawl into bed and lay on my back staring at the ceiling. I know she wants to say something to me but she doesn't.

"I'm sorry….that I lied to you I should have just told you but you worry and I don't want you to worry about me I'm a protector and its what I do I protect you and our daughters and you know you guys are way more important then my job on any day"

She doesn't say anything she just sits there and reads her book. So I continue.

"and the fact that you don't think I think about you guys every single day is ridiculous because you know I do….you know I would be nothing with out you guys and you said you never asked me to marry you but I never asked you to say yes but yet here were are"

She puts down her book but still doesn't say anything which is just fine with me because I still wasn't finished.

"and you know what I was thinking this morning after we finished making love how beautiful you look when your pregnant because I want to have another kid with you and yeah I'm hesitant but I always am when it comes to having kids"

She looks at me but I'm not done just yet.

"I love our family and I love you with everything in the world…oh and don't ever ever ever threaten me with divorce again unless you mean it and we both know you didn't"

"are you finished"

"yeah"

"I'm not mad that you did the job I'm mad that you lied to me about it in the whole seven years that we've been together you've never lied to me….ever and the fact that you did really upset me and plus Sami heard about it and was worried that you were hurt. I don't want our kids worrying that your hurt they don't deserve that…I know you love us I know we're your everything…I love you so much and I shouldn't have said I wanted a divorce because we both know I don't….I'm sorry I overreacted just please don't lie to me ever again I've been lied to by too many people in my life and I don't want you to be one of those people"

"I wont be I'm sorry I lied to you and I promise that I wont ever again"

"I love you" she says leaning over and pulling me to her placing a lingering kiss on my lips.

" I love you too"

* * *

**CALLIES POV**

Its been a month since we've had our fight and our relationship has been better then ever. Arizona hasn't lied to about doing jobs she's done a few and I know she wont let anything happen to her she loves us too much. Today is also the day that Sami and Lucy visit Arizonas parents in North Carolina. I'm helping Sami and Lucy pack their bags waiting for Arizona to get home.

"Mama can I take Mr. beans with he doesn't like to be alone when I'm gone for too long" Lucy says holding Mr. beans who is her teddy bear that she's had since she was born.

"You absolutely can take Mr. beans sweetie" I say giving her a kiss on the forehead and she runs off back to her suitcase.

Arizona comes walking through the door and not looking to happy.

"How was work baby" I say giving her a kiss

"Not good" she says kissing me back "but I'm happy to be home see my little munchkins"

"Mamas can I take my DS" Sami says to us.

"Yes" We say in unison.

"You girls got everything packed" Arizona says walking over to Sami and Lucy and playfully looking through their things.

"Mommy stop snooping through my things" Sami says to her and I laugh.

"did you just hear what she said to me" she says jokingly looking over at me "she wants me to stop snooping through her things….why you got something super extra special in there that you don't want me to see"

"No I just don't want my suitcase all messy"

"Okay ms clean girl" She says holding her hands up in defeat.

I look at my watch and tell the girls they have five minutes to pack and then we're leaving. Five minutes later we're all packed up and driving to the airport. We listen to some jams and I love when Sami and Lucy rock out to the music its always great to see our kids enjoying themselves. We actually don't live that far away from the airport which is good except for now when I just want to spend time with my babies forever I know it will only be a week but me and Arizona will miss them like crazy just like every year when they leave for this week to visit her parents. We can't go with them so we have a person be with them at all times until they get to Arizonas parents. We give our little babies one last kiss and hug and I don't want to let them go.

"Mama its only a week and your squishing Lucy"

"Sorry babies Mama just loves you so much" I say letting go of Sami and Lucy.

We tell them how much we love them and its time for them to bored their plane. We make sure the guy jake is with them before they bored. I start to tear up and Arizona pulls me in for a hug and kisses me on the side of the head while we wave at them.

Its been a few hours since we said our goodbyes to our daughters and now we're just waiting for Arizonas parents to call to tell us they have them. We're watching TV on the couch and Arizona has her arm draped around me.

"I miss them already" I say

"I know me too its way to quiet here now…its only a week then they'll be back raising hell though"

"I know I just wish they were here raising hell now"

"I know baby I know" she says pulling me closer towards her and kissing me. Her kisses always make me calm it's a strange power she has and I'm not going to lie I love it. I kiss her back and we start to make out for a bit it starts to get heated and I turn towards her she puts her hand under my shirt and plays with my nipples. I get on top of her and I take off her shirt I kiss up and down her body stopping at the scars from when she got shot and placing extra delicate kisses there. Every time I see the scars it reminds me of all she did for me and it turns me on even more. Just as I'm about to put two fingers into her, her phone goes off. I groan at first for being interrupted but then I get excited because its probably her parents telling us they have Sami and Lucy and plus I want to talk to my babies. She answers it.

"hello"

I don't know what is said but she immediately sits up and her face drops.

"Slow down….slow down…..what…MOM…..what happened"

Oh my god oh my god oh my god all I can think about is that something happened to our babies.

I ask Arizona what happened but she doesn't answer

"What do you mean we put them on the plane…..what do you mean they didn't get off….and everybody got off the plane…you're sure…..positive"

Arizona looks at me and I'm so freaking out. "get me your phone now…give me your phone goddammit" I do as she says and I give her my phone. She puts in some ones number."Hey mom hold on a sec…no I don't want you to hang up stay on the line with me…just give me a second"

"Teddy Jake did he call you I know he was suppose to….he didn't do me a favor and get him on the line…right now teddy…..right now…Sami and Lucy never got off the plane…I don't care what you have to do but find Jake now" She says hanging up.

"Mom are you absolutely sure everybody got off the plane and they aren't just running around somewhere… I'm getting a call hold on one second...hold on one fucking second mom" she puts her mom on hold and answers the other call.

I wont stop asking her what's going on so she puts this call on speaker.

"Hello"

"Ahh Arizona or should I say protector number one"

"who is this"

"I'm surprised you don't remember my voice but I guess it has been a while since we last spoke"

"I'm not kidding who is this" she demands

"Someone who will once again become a very important part of your life…..you see you thought you had won but I'm the one holding all the cards and all the power because as of now I am looking at your two beautiful daughters and boy do they look scared"

"I swear to god if you touch one fucking hair on their head I will end your life"

"Oh that I am planning on"

The stranger says and then the line goes dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE ITS FINALLY POSTED NOW EVERYBODY CAN BE I KID I KID BUT SERIOUSLY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. MUCH LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**ARIZONAS POV**

"I don't care what you have to do Teddy….just find something out….now"

I'm way beyond pissed at this point I'm livid. Someone took our kids. Our little baby girls that didn't do anything to anyone ever. As livid as I am right now can't even compare to the amount of freaking out my wife is doing. I look over at her for a second and I feel nothing but guilt. I know she wont blame me but it really wont matter because we all know it is my fault that this is happening to our girls.

"Hello Arizona you there"

"We have a mole"

"What….we can't possible"

"You know what I don't want to talk over the phone…me and Callie will meet you in a few and we'll talk in the meantime call up anybody new that we've hired lately and anyone who seems suspicious to you and bring them in and if they don't come in we go to them"

"Arizona…."

Is the last thing I hear as I hang up the phone. Callie looks at me with tears streaming down her face. I pull her into the biggest hug and she starts to sob more.

"It's going to be okay baby"

"How can you say it's going to be okay somebody has our babies" She says between sobs.

"Because I'm not going to let anything happen to them…I know this is going to sound very insensitive but its what you need to do know…you need to calm yourself down because us freaking out isn't going to help the situation get anything you need right now we're leaving and we're not coming back to this house without Sami and Lucy"

I say making her look at me and placing just the simplest kiss on her lips. With that I haul ass up the stairs and into one of the office rooms. I go to the desk and I press a button which is just underneath the desk hidden just well enough for the kids not to find it. After pressing the button the little bookcase in the corner turns around revealing an array of guns. I grab a duffle bag and pack all of my equipment into the bag. That's all I need right now, no clothes or anything like that is on my mind. The only thing on my mind is my girls and how they must be freaking out and Callie is on my mind but she always is. I call for her but she doesn't respond I find her the playroom sitting on the floor crying. I go over to her and I pick her up and kiss her.

"Baby…..lets go find our daughters"

I grab her hand and never let go until we get into my car. Which I drive extremely fast it only takes approximately half and hour to get to the base location of my work but its in such a hidden place nobody can find it unless your looking for it but not many people know of our business. Callie is just a complete wreck and I wish I could do something to make her feel better but I know that is nearly impossible when it comes to our girls. She's always wanted kids and when we found out she was pregnant for the first time she was so ecstatic and that excitement and happiness never went away when she got pregnant for a second time and we've been thinking about having another one and I'm sure this experience will be traumatic enough for her not to want anymore kids but hopefully that isn't the case. I know she remembers the first time that we meant and that experience but its been such a long time ago that the feeling of what you've been through goes away. I know it does for me except for the one with Callie that job I'll always remember. I want to cry myself but I won't I need to be strong for Callie and our girls. We both can't be crying messes nothing would be accomplished and I'm use to this except not the part about it dealing with my family but believe me whoever took them and whoever helped will beg for there lives that I guarantee. We pull up to my work and I shut off the car I open my door and then I look over at my wife and close it again. I turn in her direction and look at her.

"Callie look at me….Callie look at me"

She does and her face is tear stained and her eyes and nose are red from crying.

"I know you're scared I am too…but we have to be strong for them and you need to relax"

"Don't tell me to relax Arizona somebody has our kids and doing god knows what with them right now"

"Nothing is going to happen to them just like nothing happened to you when we first meant"

"I never thought that we'd have to make our kids one of your jobs"

"They're much more then a job and you know that"

"I just want them to be okay" She says starting to cry again and she falls into my arms.

"They will be…"

I hold my wife for a few minutes just until she can get herself under control and she finally manages to make her cries subside.

"Lets go get them"

And that all she needs to say to me for us to get out of the car. We walk to the entrance and I swipe a card and then I have to put in my password and the light finally turns from red to green and the door opens. I grab Callies hand never letting go of it we walk up some stairs and into an office area. I see Teddy and some of the new people that we've hired and also all the protectors are there including the newer ones Avery and Lexie and the oldest one Bailey is even there. We'll I'm not that surprised about it whenever one Protector is in trouble the other protectors all ban together to help out we're one big family that way.

"I've called everybody new that we hired and all but two showed up….and we still haven't heard from Jake yet"

"Well lets get to it" I say.

I tell Callie to hang out with Bailey for a few while me and Teddy go talk to a few people. Its been almost an hour and I'm not getting anything from anyone of these people and then finally we interrogate a new tech person we hired who goes by the name of Samuel Hughes he tells us that he over heard two people that work her talking about my family and they also happen to be the two that didn't show up tonight of course they would hide themselves like little cowards that they are.

"I know what you're thinking Arizona"

"And I know what you're thinking but it isn't about me or anyone else its about my kids they're the only ones that matter right now and if these two now anything about anything that could help then we need them so we're going to find were they live and give them a little visit"

I update Callie on what we found out and its only takes a few moments before we have addresses for them. It only takes another few moments before I'm headed in the direction of where they live. Teddy is with me and Callie in the car, because she is technically the only person who is actually thinking sense right now. I'm thinking I'm going to kill these two people while Callie is probably thinking the same thing. Teddy knows that it wouldn't be useful to kill these people and is the only one in the right mind set right now.

"Whoa Arizona slow down"

I don't say anything but then Callie realizes how fast I'm going and tells me to slow down as well and I do. Teddy is my best friend and I know she's thinking like a normal human being but I really don't care about here right now or anything for that matter all I care about are my girls all three of my girls. We pull into a driveway and I get out of the car and go to the trunk. I open the duffle bag and pull out my favorite pistol. Teddy is right beside me and Callie follows behind her.

"Arizona…..please promise me you're not going to kill these people"

"I'm not making any promises" I say sticking the pistol in the back of my pants. I head in the direction of the door but Callie grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Baby….I've had time to think and Teddy is right killing them isn't going to do anything…..if they even know anything"

"Oh they know something"

"Baby….please"

Its funny how all she has to say is baby please and I won't do something.

"Okay fine I wont kill them"

Before I go in with Teddy the other Protectors show up and take Callie into there watch I really don't want my wife to see me freak a shit on these people. I did promise I wouldn't kill anybody but I never said I wouldn't give them a pretty bad beating. Me and Teddy knock on the door and nobody answers. I know these bastards are in here so without wasting anytime I smash the glass out of the front door and unlock the door. All the lights are off so I pull out my gun and turn on the lights right when I turn on the light I'm being tackled down by some man on the way down I drop my gun he is only able to get one hit on me until Teddy has is ass against the wall with a gun pointed in his face.

"IS THERE ANYBODY ELSE HERE" She demands.

He doesnt answer.

"Keep him there I'll look around"

And with that I look around the house. It only takes a few moments before I can say that the house is clear and I go back to the man. I walk up to him and look at him for a second and without warning I punch him as hard as I can right in the face.

"That one was for hitting me"

"Go to hell you stupid bitch" He barks at me

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO YOUR BOSS" Teddy says.

"none of you are my boss and especially not you" He says looking in my direction.

"so tell me who is your boss then"

"None of your business"

I'm so sick of this jackass already so I punch him in the face just one more time.

"Actually it is my business…..I heard you were talking about my family the other day why's that"

" I don't have to tell you anything"

"You're right you don't but I suggest that you do"

I know I probably wont get anywhere with this guy right now so I go to the kitchen and find the biggest knife in the kitchen and I walk over to the guy.

I put the knife up against his face and I slide it ever so gently down his cheek. I see his demeanor change when the knife comes into play.

"Teddy you wanna hold him down"

"Sure why not" She says and she twists his arm and he drops to his knees in pain.

"what….what are you doing" He says with panic when I start to undo his belt.

"Well I'm gonna stab the shit out of you with this knife….but not before I cut your balls off'' I say with absolutely no emotion in my voice and that's when he legitly freaks out.

"Don't do that" he begs

"I wont if you tell me everything I want to know''

"I can't"

"Why...because they'll kill you...trust me I'll kill you before they do"

"I can't" He repeats

"Okay then" I say and then I take off his pants and put the knife against his balls

"Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy stop" He begs as he thrashes around but me and Teddy have him pretty pinned..

"TELL ME WHO HAS MY KIDS"

" I don't know who has them I was just suppose to get all the information I could on you I only know one name who took the girls"

"WHAT'S THERE NAME"

"his name is Eric Williams"

"DO YOU HAVE A NUMBER…..OR AN ADDRESS OR SOMETHING"

"No but I know where he usually stays…..he stays in a little apartment complex with a few people its near the park….its all I know I swear please don't cut my balls off" he pleads that he almost is in tears.

We let him up and Teddy takes him out of the house. That didn't really answer any questions that I have but we'll keep him around just in case we need him and we have another name Eric Williams. This guy apparently had enough power to take out Jake and take two screaming girls oh this guy I can't wait to meet.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE THIS STORY BUT WRITERS BLOCK GOT THE BEST OF ME FOR THIS STORY AND I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH EVERYTHING I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY FOR BOTH OF MY STORIES. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND STICKING AROUND AND READING THE STORY IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND LOVED DEARLY. LIKE ALWAYS ENJOY. MUCH LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**ARIZONAS POV**

I walk out of the house with Teddy and one of our men in tow we're going to keep him around to show us the direction of where we can find a certain man by the name of Eric Williams. We shove the guy into the back of a van and I tell them I'll follow them with Callie. We get into my car and Callie is extremely quiet which usually means that she's pissed off beyond words. I laugh for a second thinking of the hilariousness of the saying. I grab her hand and place a kiss on it while I follow the van.

"He didn't say anything…just gave us another name"

"I cant believe this is happening" She says softly to me.

I don't say anything I just keep driving because it is absolutely ridiculous to me that this is even happening. I mean I know that my job comes with dangerous situations and dangerous people but my girls never did anything and this shouldn't be happening to them. Nobody should even know about them except the Protectors. Hell I don't even wear my wedding ring to work just to be safe and I don't have any pictures of them in my office because I want nothing to happen to them. Apparently the person that took them is somebody that knows me or knew me for a while but really that could be anybody with all the people I meant with all the jobs I do. At this point I don't even care who it could be I just want my girls back right now. We stop at a apartment complex across from a park. I park the car and turn it off. I look over at Callie who grabs my hand and places a soft kiss on the back of my hand.

"I love you" I say

She leans forward to me and places a longing kiss on my lips

"I love you too" She says sadly leaning her forehead against mine and letting just one tear stream down her face.

"We're going to find them" I say looking into her eyes which are filled with sadness. I hate when my wife is sad I love her smile and I hate it when she cries. "I promise"

We get out of the car and I walk over to the van. Teddy pulling the guy out of the van. He is going to show us what apartment it is and he's also going to get them open the door.

"How many guys you think will be up there" I ask Bailey

"This dumb ass here says at least 3 so Sheppards going with you"

I look over at the protectors.

"No I want Lexie to come with us"

Bailey looks at me shocked.

"You want to take Lexie…you know she's not very"

I cut her off not wanting to waste anymore time.

"I know I know Bailey I want her to come with so she knows how we get it done and give her a taste of what its like…. Now lets go I don't want to waste anymore time"

I know it probably isn't the best idea to take Lexie with me and Teddy but I want Lexie to find out what its like to be in the action and plus she's been making a lot of mistakes lately and I know she'll definitely try her best not to make a mistake around me or Teddy.

"Lexie with Teddy and Arizona" Bailey says Lexie looks shocked but she follows me and Teddy who leads the way with the man in front. I stop myself and go back to Callie who is still upset but trying to be tough around the Protectors. I walk up to her and place a kiss on her lips.

"Go kick some ass and find out where our girls are" She says and I go on my way.

The man leads us to apartment number 5. He already knows what he is suppose to do and he stands in front of the door while me and Teddy and Lexie stand on the sides so we are not in sight. He knocks a few times and no answer. He knocks again and still no answer.

"Eric its me Jay open up I need to talk to you this situation has got me freaking out man"

There is nothing but silence but then a few seconds later I hear some commotion coming from inside the apartment and then I hear the door lock unlatch and before it is even a fourth of the way open Me, Teddy and Lexie bust into the room all with guns in hand. There are indeed 3 men counting Eric. When we bust into the room the men jump up from around the table that is stacked with cocaine and money. Two of the men point guns at us one with a shotgun and the other with a pistol. Eric stands behind them like a coward which is all he really is. All 7 of us are standing in a stand off right now. Me and Teddy with guns pointed towards the three men and Lexie with the gun to our informant.

"Who the fuck are you" One of the men bellow.

"Why don't you ask you're little buddy who's standing behind you like a little bitch" I say.

I don't give a crap about these two men all I want is the on behind them and I know in the back of my mind that I could take these two men out in a matter of seconds. As if knowing what I'm thinking I see Teddy shake her head slightly letting me know not to do it.

"Why don't you put you're guns down" Lexie says with nervousness in her voice.

"And why don't you shut the fuck up" The other men shouts and Lexie shuts her mouth.

Now I see why she's not such a good protector you never let anyone who you're pointing a gun at talk to you like that and you definitely don't obey.

"You know you really shouldn't talk to a woman like that" I say calmly and the men gives me a snicker. All I can think is did this mother fucker really just snicker at me. "So here's an idea" I say

"We don't wanna hear any of your ideas" Eric finally chimes up

"Shut the hell up and let her talk" Teddy getting enough barks at them.

"So like I was saying…I don't want you two I just want your boy Eric standing behind you…so if you two put your guns down now I might just let you guys go…..but if not I'm sure the cops will be here in few moments after the first gun shot that goes off and I'm absolutely certain that us three wont be here but you will and with all this cocaine that you have I'm sure it wouldn't look to good for you"

"Whatever you guys wont do anything to us" Eric says again and his boys grunt in agreement.

I don't like this. See I might be much more nicer if it didn't involve my children but now these dicks are just dicking us around and I've had enough. I point my gun to the man with the shotgun and I pull the trigger at the same time I pull out another pistol that I've been carrying and point it at the other guy with the gun and I pull the trigger hitting them both in the knees. They both drop to the floor in pain crying out and when Eric realizes that they aren't getting back up he turns around and starts to bolt.

I immediately chase after him. He turns into a room and out a window. I follow jumping from the balcony to the other balcony. This piece of shit isn't going to get very far trust me. He drops from the balcony and he heads down an alley way. By the time I catch up to him he is trying to climb over a wall. I grab his legs and pulls his whole body off the wall. I really didn't know I was this strong but all the adrenaline is going to blow everybody out of the water. He falls to the ground on his back and he immediately starts to apologize.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I'm sorry" He repeats putting his hands up guarding his face as if I'm about to hit him. I just point my gun at him and I can't even muster up anything to hit him because he just looks so pathetic. I pick him up and throw him against the wall still with my gun pointed at him. I just stare at him for awhile picturing in my head me killing him and nobody would know its just me and him. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear Teddy's voice over the little walkie talkie thing we carry.

"Arizona…..are you okay….did you catch him"

I don't respond I just stand there looking at Eric. By the look in his face he knows exactly why I'm here and knows exactly what I'm going to ask him. He speaks before I even have a chance to hit him or anything that would make me feel better right now.

"In Amsterdam….they're in Amsterdam….please don't kill me" He says with fear in his voice.

Before I can say anything Teddy comes running around the corner breathing heavily and almost out of breathe. One look at me and she knows I'm probably going to kill him. My finger is pressed tightly against the trigger and one more squeeze and his body will be laying on the ground. I mean we don't need him anymore he just told me where they are at and all I can think about is Amsterdam and why the hell are they the whole way in Amsterdam. My hands are shaking and I really really want to pull this trigger. Teddy steps over to me and takes the gun from my hand. Making me back away just slightly from Eric so she can take him. They start to walk off but I really just want to ask this guy one more question.

"Wait" I say making Teddy stop and look back at him. "Just give me 2 minutes alone with him"

He looks at Teddy in a slight panic and she just looks at me for a second and pushes him towards me and she walks a few feet and stops with her back towards us.

I look at him for a second and then I just start punching the shit out of his face. Its almost like when I started I couldn't stop and I'm not stopping at this moment I have 2 minutes to do anything I want and I know it will only be 2 minutes because Teddy is counting. He cries out in pain but he takes it as if he thinks that he deserves it and he definitely does. After about a minute and a half of just punching his face in he is on the ground his face all bloody. I kneel down to his level and put my hand on his shoulder making him look at me.

"Who's you're boss….who has my kids" I say calmly so that he understands what I'm saying.

"Stark….stark…stark…stark" He keeps repeating. Teddy comes over and picks Eric up and I follow her.

I know who Stark is I remember him it was about one year before I meant Callie. He is one of the biggest drug dealers that I've ever dealt with and one of the most nastiest person that I've ever dealt with. This is definitely something that he would do to get revenge. We walk out to the protectors and they take one look at Eric and they already know.

My hand is pretty banged up from hitting him and Callie spots it almost immediately and her ortho surgeon background comes out and she grabs my hand checking it for broken bones.

"Baby look at your hand"

"Its okay baby…I'm fine'' I say looking at her and kissing her. I pull away and look at her in the eyes. "I found out where they are" I say and she doesn't say anything "We're headed to Amsterdam"


	6. Chapter 6

The Protectors 2

Chapter 6

_**"When our hatred is violent, it sinks us even beneath those we hate"**_

Hate what an ugly emotion. Surprisingly, I try not to hate anyone or anything even after all the miserable things Ive seen and done. I've always been a loving person giving everyone who needed it a shoulder to cry on that was up until the day my two beautiful daughters got taken away from me and my wife by a man I've now come to hate.

I sit idly while my best friend and my co-workers chit chat about Amsterdam. My wife is sitting next to me staring out the airplane window. Shes thinking and shes thinking long and hard maybe she will think about hating me for all of this, but she has yet to yell or place blame where blame is due, on me. I know all of this is my fault if I wasnt a protector we'd all be home watching The Lion King. Theres a buzzing in my pocket Im so preoccupied that I do not notice it at first until Callie starts talking to me.

"Arizona youre vibrating"

I come out of my haze and dig it outta my pocket, private number and how is this coming through when I'm up in the air. None the less I answer it.

"Hello...Whos this?"

"Oh I'm sure you can take a guess on who this is"

Of course I know who it is. I do not want to start freaking out in front of my wife and honestly I'd lke this conversation to remain private. I get up and head into the bathroom and lock the door behind me.

"The only thing I wanna hear come out of you're mouth is the location of my daughters" I say with so much venom that it even surprises me.

" From what I hear you already know where they are and I'm telling you this once Robbins if you land in Amsterdam I will kill you're daughters"

"Isnt that you're whole plan anyways Stark to kill my daughters to punish me for our past? Why not just take me, am I not the one you want? I know you wont kill them because you need them to get me. So I suggest a deal an equal trade my daughters for me."

"As good as that deal sounds it wouldnt be much fun for me would it seeing you toss and turn over this and how its all ur fault...land in Amsterdam and they die"

Before I can manage to tell Stark to get f'd the line goes dead. He's bluffing he has to be he wants me to suffer and if he kills my girl just when the chase begins he know it would be over and I know him better then that. Something else doesnt seem right, how does he know we know where he is? Unless the person working for him is on this plane right now everything starts turning in my head and it starts to click. I leave the bathroom and sit down next to my wife.

"Calliope I need you to kiss me right now"

"Arizona what?"

"Please baby just kiss me"

She leans over me and kisses me its slow and tender it always seems to calm me down. I lean closer to her and whisper in her ear.

"Please don't think less of me for what I'm about to do just remind yourself that I'm your wife and that I love you and you love me"

She looks at me with confusion on her face but before she can open her mouth I take my gun out and cock it gaining everyones attention.

I walk to the front of the plane and I grab Eric the guy that told me who has my daughter and where. His face is still pretty beat up from my fists a few hours prior.

"What are you doing" he starts shouting at me

I remain quiet while I see everyones eyes on me I stop by the door hatch.

"Everybody buckel up" I shout and then I open the hatch sending the door flying and all the wind comes flying in.

Arizona what the hell are you doing" Everyone starts shouting at me. I ignore them and I force Eric to his knees. While my gun is pointed at his face.

"Tell me how Stark knows about us coming to Amsterdam"

"I do not know" he starts sobbing

"TELL ME KNOW" I shout

"I DON'T KNOW" He shouts back at me.

"Are you a spy for Stark?"

"No" He pleads

I search his pockets and I find a celllphone. I toss it to Teddy that catches it.

"Redial"

"Stop what you're doing now Arizona"

"JUST DO IT TEDDY" I shout not necessarily meaning to but I'm losing all my patience. We wait a few minutes till Teddy shakes her head yes and that is all I need to know

"There is one thing I really do not like and that is a liar so I suggest Eric that you lay your head down and start praying to whatever god you believe in"

I put the gun to the back of his head and he lays his head down and starts to pray. I close my eyes and pull the trigger. 'Bang'

"Nooooooooo" I hear The Protectors scream and I hear them hurriedly run over to me. I don't open my eyes instead I let go of Eric and push his body out the plane. When i open my eyes I chance a look at my wife who looks beyind scared of me. I walk to where she is sitting and I go to grab her hand but she pulls away from me and stands up.

"How could you do that...he was an innocent man for the most part how do you know he didnt have a family like us Arizona"

Before I can respond she pushes past me and quickly into the bathroom. Teddy walks by me with pure disgust on her face.

"Don't look at me like that Teddy."

"That was unneccesary Arizona, I don't know who you're trying to prove something to but if you havent noticed Stark isn't here."

I sit down in my seat and close my eyes and let the hate over take me.

I'm woken up by some intense turbulence. I look out the window and see that we have touched ground. I rub my eyes and look around everybody is waiting patiently to depart my wife is sitting next to Teddy and far way from me. A few minutes later we are allowed to leave the plane. I wait for everyone to leave before I grab my bag and head out. When I get off the plane there are three black SUVs waiting for us. I hand the driver my bag and I climb inside the SUV. Inside is Bailey and Shepard which I'm glad for. They both have children and I know they both understand my drastic behavior regardless if they accept it or not. We drive in complete silence and I stare out the window until we pull up to a gorgeous hotel in Amsterdam. This really would be a great vacation spot and I would highly enjoy it if here for another reason. We all step into the lobby and Bailey talks to the receptionist. We all get our rooms and like always I'm the last person to enter the room making sure everyone else is taken care of. I walk in and of course me and Calliope are sharing a room. She doesn't much look at me and heads right to the bedroom. I desperatly wanna follow her in but I know better so instead I drop my bag on the floor and take a seat on the couch and I pull out my phone. Know that we are here I need to actuallly find my daughters I push some numbers and wait for my one and only contact I have in Amsterdam to pick up. Im happy as ever when I hear them say Hello.

A few hours later after getting a much needed shower I tell Shepard to watch Callie and I head out. My contact wanted to of course meet at a bar always meeting at public places because no one is trusted in my line of work people can switch sides as quickly as they joined them. I spot my contact sitting at the bar drinking. Something I could really use right now. I sit next to him.

"shot of whatever vodka you got back there" I tell the bartender who pours me a shot and I throw it back. I like the feeling of the burning sensation it gives me I'm not use to this hateful feeling I've been feeling lately.

"Good seeing you again Robbins but I wish they could be under different circumstances."

"Same here..so do you have what I want" I say taking another shot.

"Of course I would'nt be much of a contact if I didnt now would I?" He says jokingly and slides around the table a folder "Just don't open it here I'm not sure how you'll take the contents"

"Thank you...I'll be keeping in contact...hope you understand"

"Of course I would be doing the same stay safe Robbins" He gets up and leaves the bar. As much as I wanna open the folder I know I should'nt at least not here. So instead I drown my sorrows in a pool of vodka and I openly welcome the numbing feeling it brings me.


	7. Chapter 7

I know I've been missing I'm sorry I'm sorry! Do you forgive me yet? So I'm sorry theres not a lot of action going on but it gets better trust me and I hope you guys are still with me for this ride cus I know its been almost a year with this story and my other one but I'm giving you my word that I'm offically back and not going anywhere. But anywho enough chitchat. Read reread and then read again! Reviews are always welcomed and loved. Much Love. Enjoy :)

The Protectors 2

Chapter 7

_**"If there is no struggle, there is no progress"**_

I'm sitting in a chair watching my wife sleep this is almost like deja vu. Shes finally getting some sleep after all the stuff going on she needs it. I got back from meeting my contact about 2 hours ago and now I watch. I haven't opened the folder yet, I'm scared too. I'm just caught in the daze that is my wife she's beautiful and she deserves better then this all of them do. There is a faint knock on the door and I get up to answer it. To my surprise its Avery, I gladly let him in.

"Avery what are you doing here...you should be getting some sleep."

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you were okay on the plane today...it got a little intense"

"Thanks for your concern Avery, but I'm fine"

"Well if you need anything you know where to find me I'm bunking with Lexi and Bailey and Teddy" He says with pure concern as he walks around and takes a seat on the couch, noticing the folder laying on the stand. "Whats this?"

"Something someone gave me...I haven't opened it yet though"

"Well let's open it"

"No everybody needs rest I know Stark he won't do anything to hasty not this quickly at least"

"Come on Robbins we open it together see what's inside then we deal with it in the morning"

I acknowledge what he's saying and I figure he's right. I grab the folder up but I can't get myself to open and see the contents, what if its horrible things about my girls, so I hand it over to Avery and let him open it. He opens it and is instantly engrossed its contents. I look over his shoulder and see pictures of Stark and some pictures of my girls with him. Confirmation that they are here. There is even Starks usual schedule and tomorrow it looks like he'll be going to the theater. So that means I'll be going to the theater too.

"Arizona this is some pretty good information"

"Let everyone know we're going to the theater tomorrow night"

"I always loved the theater." Avery says enthusatically and gets up to leave "We are going to find them no matter what"

"Thank you Avery now go get some sleep and like you said we'll deal with this in the morning"

I close the door behind me and lock it. I go to the bedroom and check on Callie who is still sound asleep. I take the spot on the couch where Avery just vacated and I look at the picture of Stark with Sami and Lucy until my eyelids become heavy and I close my eyes.

I'm woken up by Callies screams, I jump up from the couch and pull out my gun. I run into the room and check each corner its clear then I look at my wife whos eyes are still closed. Damn she's having a nightmare. She had nightmares for a few months after we started dating but then they stopped. I feel for my wife desperately I wish I could take all her pain and make it my own for I know this is one hell of a burden to bare. I lay my gun on the night stand and knell down to her height. I gently try to shake her awake but she's still whimpering. I lean down and whisper into her ear.

"Calliope please wake up baby...I know you're scared but I'll never let anything bad happen to our family...please wake up"

Her eyes flutter open and I see those big chocolate eyes that I'm so in love with.

"Arizona whats going on" She says softly looking around the room. "Why is you're gun out?"

I look over at the night stand completly forgetting that I put my gun there and now regretting that decision.

"Oh its nothing you were just having a nightmare...you were...you were screaming I thought something was wrong"

"Something is wrong Arizona...this whole situation is wrong" She says and I can tell she's getting angry by her tone.

"Callie please...I'll take care of this...how many times do I have to tell you?" I say standing up

"As many times until its actually taken care of...I don't like this side of you Arizona its not who I fell in love with"

"Oh is that right then who did you fall in love with cus if my memory serves me correctly...you let me fuck you the first time we meant and you knew almost nothing about my motives " I say almost shouting.

"Fuck you Arizona...I can not believe you just said that to me...but of course you would all you care about is yourself" she shouts at me getting up and heading for the bathroom, before she can make it there I grab her wrist and I look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry that was out of line but do you really think that's the case Callie, that all I care about is myself? You know I thought just for a second that we could make it through this without you hating me, but I see that's not the case here. You may think I'm selfish but I've never loved anything in this world as much as I love you and Sami and Lucy." I say no louder then a whisper letting go of Callie's wrist. She stares at me for point 5 seconds and then locks herself in the bathroom. I'm losing everything here my mind and my family but I can't break down not now, not ever.

Later that night we are all getting ready to go the the theater. I put on my black slacks with a white button down shirt and a black blazer. I tuck my gun in the back of my pants and then grab my phone off the table and place it in my pocket. Callie is getting ready with Teddy so I leave my room and wait in the hall way, that already occupies Avery, Shepard, Meredith and Yang. I lean up against the wall next to Shepard.

"Hey Robbins how you holding up?"

"As well as I can Derek" I say kneading my left hand never looking up.

"We'll get him Arizona I promise"

"Maybe we should all stop making promises we can't keep"

As soon as that leaves my mouth I hear Teddys voice and I look up to see Teddy and my wife walking out followed by Bailey and Lexi. Calliope looks absolutely gorgeous just a simple black dress but it sure fits her well, reminds me of better times.

"Everybody ready" I say and I see some nods. "Alright well lets go and remember no shooting unless shot upon" Another round of nods and we all head for the elevator. I stand next to Calliope.

"You look really beautiful baby" I say and then press the button to the lobby. Luckily for us the theater isn't to far from the place we are staying so we walk. I know the game plan and so does everybody else when we get in we split up. We need eyes everywhere I know Stark is not going to come without back up, in face I encourage back up, once I know where my girls are I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from killing the bastard. Teddy walks up to my while I'm doing a scan of all the people walking in still no sign of him.

"So how much does she hate me?" I ask Teddy

"She doesn't hate you...she just has never seen this evil side of you...killing innocent people"

"He wasn't innocent Teddy he helped kidnap the girls...if that's an innocent person then who's a bad guy Teddy? Me? The Protectors?"

Before she can respond, Dereks in my ear.

"Stark has arrived and is about to enter the theater"

"Meredith tell me the count"

"About ten, Five on right, five on left all packing"

"Alright team we remember the plan...lets stay clear for about another ten learn the postions of his men then we strike...over and out"

We all start to head for the theater hall my eyes never leaving Stark. It's party time.


	8. Chapter 8

The Protectors 2  
Chapter 8

"When you think things are bad, when you feel sour and blue,when you start to get mad...you should do what I do."

When I see him, I want to kill him. Like not just kill him but cause the most vial and physical harm that a human being is capable of doing. The pain I want to cause him is almost indescribable. It's almost as if he knew we were coming with an entourage of ten men all carrying this should be fun. We walk into the theater which is pitch black except for the light illuminating the stage. Stark takes his sit and we follow suit. Five of his men disperse and go to what I can only assume is higher ground to watch over their vial and psychotic "master." The anger building inside of me is almost to much to handle and I grip the arm rest and squeeze being this close to stark and not being able to just kill this man is unbearable.

"We wait here till there aren't so many people around...ease up on the arm rest" Teddy says to me putting her hand on top of mine.

"I know teds...thanks" I say with a slight smile.

After about twenty minutes of the show I just can't take it anymore I need to get my hands around starks neck. I take one last glance at my wife and the sadness in her eyes breaks the straw on the camels back. I practically jump out of my seat and Teddy unsuccessfully grabs for my arm.

"No Arizona don't do this"

I brush off her remark and barrel forward and I don't stop until I'm standing in front of Stark.

"slide over " I command one of his henchmen. I wait at least a minute and he does nothing.

"The woman said slide over Oliver so slide over"

I take a seat next to Stark.

"What a pleasant surprising seeing you here Robbins, didn't know you enjoyed the theater" he says

"Didn't know you enjoyed kidnapping innocent children but I guess we both pegged each other wrong."

He doesn't respond all he does is laugh which irritates me even more.

"As much as I'm enjoying these pleasantries how about we just cut the BS right now Stark and you tell me where my children are and maybe I'll think about not killing you and you're men"

"ha-ha oh Robbins always trying to take on the whole world it seems it would be heavy and I assume one day it will crush you"

"I'm not going to ask again, where are my children you sick fuck"

"Ask me nicely and Maybe I'll tell" he says laughing after every word.

Without a second thought I Ball my fist up and I punch him right in the side of his face, I grab his hair and slam his face right into the arm rest. All his men pull out there guns and jump up and point them at me.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT A GUN...ITS A GUN" one of the theater goers shouts and the whole place goes up in screams and everybody running trying to get out. I still hold on to starks hair never letting go let them shoot me.

"Let him go or I will kill you"

"then go ahead and do it you don't scare me" I spit.

I need a distraction where are my Protectors. The next thing I hear is a gun shot we all look to the direction and I can see in the above that Derek is up there and one of Starks men is down. This starts a gun fight Starks men go for cover as my team start giving me cover fire. I take the opportunity to slam Starks head into the arm rest one more time and I flip backwards over my seat and I pull out my gun. Stark makes a straight beeline for the exit and I notice that it leads outside. Only one of his men follow him and I take the one closest to me out. I can't let Stark get away not when he's this close.

"I need covering fire from anyone I'm going after stark" I say to all the Protectors with my ear piece.

"10-4" is all I hear before I see bullets flying.

I take this opportunity to very quickly get myself to the door and when I open it I book it down the alleyway. I can still hear the foot steps and I know they aren't to far ahead of me. I quickly catch up and I see Stark just a few feet ahead of me it's amazing what your body can do when you push it. I can only wonder where Starks man went for about a second until he hits me literally. He comes out from behind the corner and slams me down on the ground completely stunning me and knocking my gun out of my hand. This guy is stronger then he looks but I won't let him stop me. Stark will not get away from me not today not ever. The man gets on top of me and starts punching me with all his might. As of right now I'm stuck, all I can see is red and my mind starts to get foggy. This can't be happening he was right there. As I lay on the ground taking a beating from Starks henchman memories of my girls flash through my mind and it's enough for me to get my bearings back. I pop my palm up hitting him square in the nose and it stuns him for a second but it leaves me with enough time to knee him in the crouch and I jump to my feet and knee him in the face, and without a second thought I run for my gun, swing around and shoot him in his temple through and through. His lifeless body drops and I run. I run like I've never run before and before I know it I'm only a hair away from Stark. I jump and tackle him to the ground. He is caught off guard at first but fights me all the way. I flip Stark over so he can look at me straight in the eyes. I point my gun at his face.

"Tell me where my kids are Stark now! I shout in pure rage.

"Ha-ha Arizona just stop please you're making me laugh"

"You know what stark I don't have time for you I'm pointing a gun at you, tell me now!" I say as I pick him up and throw him against the wall and I hit him with the butt of my gun.

"YOU REALLY THINK IM GOING TO TELL YOU? I COULD KILL YOUR DAUGHTERS WITH A SNAP OFF MY FINGERS AND YOU KNOW THIS ARIZONA...you know this very well...I was you're mentor at one point..do you remember that, Because I do"

"Shut up" I shout getting irritated "just shut up"

"And then you became such a good girl...and you went with the Protectors and you betrayed me Arizona you betrayed me and sent me away and now I'm going to send you away...why don't you put that gun down and fight me like I trained you"

I can't listen to this anymore if this is what he wants then let's play. I drop my gun and it's like time slows and when my gun hits the ground it's on. Stark starts off with a swing catching my jaw. I wince in pain but come back swinging I punch him in the nose. He grabs his nose in pain and I take advantage punching him again in the side of the head.

"You're not as good as you think you are old man" I taunt

I punch him again and again until he drops to his knees. I kick his legs out from underneath him and he falls on the ground. He doesn't do anything he just lays there and laughs. "Is that all you have Arizona? Why don't you hit me some more make me beg for mercy...if I may say you have the most beautiful daughters I was almost pained me to hear them cry out for help" he says laughing again.

The anger inside me is still boiling and the mentioning of my girls sets me over the edge. I grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him back up. I punch until I see blood pouring from his face and I pick him back up again.

"Where are my daughters please Stark they didn't do anything to you...I did so take me and let my girls go" I plead with him.

"Let me go now and maybe you'll see them again and stop chasing me...if you get on a plane tonight and go back home I'll make sure that you're girls make it back to you in one piece"

"No, that won't happen and you know it"

"Then you might as well plan the funeral for you're daughters now"

I raise my fist and I go to swing on him again.

"That's right keep hitting me...go on punch me some more.. GO ON! GO ON! YOU KILL ME HERE AND YOU'LL NEVER FIND THEM YOU'LL NEVER GET YOUR LIFE BACK AND CALLIE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU... SO PLEASE HIT ME AGAIN. YOU CAN DENY IT BUT I'M IN YOUR BRAIN I KNOW THE WAY YOU WORK THE WAY YOU THINK" Stark shouts at me.

I hear footsteps quickly approaching.

"You have maybe 10 seconds to make a decision let me go before you're precious Protectors come for you get on a plane and leave...it's for the good of you're family or keep me here and lose everything...you're choice Arizona"

The footsteps are closer and before I can think I'm letting Stark go and I watch as he runs off.

"Arizona... Arizona" I turn toward the voices and I see all my Protectors running up to me all covered in blood even Callie who is gripping a gun.

"Did you get him?" Avery asks

"No he got away...I couldn't get anything from him"

I chance a look at Teddy and I can tell she knows I'm not being a hundred percent truthful.

"God dammit...we were so close" Callie says the sound of tears in her voice. I go to comfort her but she brushes me off and starts walking.

"Well get him don't worry you guys he won't get away with this" Lexie says trying to quell our doubts.

Yes he will I think. He'll get away with EVERYTHING.


	9. Chapter 9

Guess what you guys?! I'm back I have had some major writers block on both my stories and its taken me a rather long time to update and for that I'm very sorry...but as of late all these ideas are just running around in my head and I will try to share them with you as fast as my hands can type. Plus I'm also updating my other story Not What You Think so keep those eyes peeled. If you didn't stick around that's okay but If you did if you actually stayed with me over this long period of time you're seriously the best and should just give yourself a big ole hug from me to you! Well anyways enough ranting. GO read and enjoy oh and review if you like! I love hearing what you guys have to say. Enjoy!

The Protectors 2

Chapter 9

Arizonas POV

After the blow out with Stark and his men we all head back to the hotel where we have been staying. Callie won't even look at me or even in my direction for that matter. Even with everyone talking and trying to come up with possible plans and executions of how to find Stark and all I hear is his words echoing in my mind, like a song on replay but not a pleasant one. Should we leave can I trust his word?

"Absolutely not" Teddy announces and I'm brought back into reality. "Everybody just cool their jets okay how about we all just retire to our rooms get some rest and then figure out what we are gonna do in the morning"

Mumbles and nods are heard and everyone starts to clear out. I near to Callie but she brushes me off and heads to her room well our room but who really knows what shes thinking. When me and Teddy are the only ones left in the hallway I finally let my guard down and sloutch against the wall letting the breathe out I didn't know I was holding.

"So tell me what really happened"

"I already told you"

I look over at Teddy and I can tell she isnt buying my crap one bit. I run my hand throw my hair and I accidently hit the bruise on my face. I must look like an battered victim I can still taste the blood in my mouth. I know that wasn't Starks best but he sure does pack a punch for an older man.

"Yeah you told me what? Huh Arizona that you he got away from you...you seriously want me to believe that?"

"Yeah I do because its the truth" I say emphasizing every word.

"Please Arizona...nobody gets away from you I've been working with you for longer then I can remember and not has one person ever got away from you...and now...and now you're telling me that Stark the psycho that has you're two baby girls...got away from you?...you may be able to fool everyone else Arizona but you're not fooling me so just tell me what happened"

"Nothing happened I told you Teddy so lets just drop it okay" I go to grab for my door handle but Teddy pushes me back. "Don't start with me you're picking the wrong day" I demand

"Really cus I think this is the perfect day don't you...you're lying to not only me" She pushes me back "But to Bailey to Shepard to all the protectors" She pushes me again. Does she really want me to swing on her? "But to your wife who is scared to death" She pushes me one more time and my angry is about to boil over.

"Don't talk to me about my wife" I shout and give Teddy a shove of her own.

"Oh don't shove me Arizona unless you're ready to swing"

"I'm ready to swing Teddy don't you worry about that" I say with so much venom I can barely even recognize myself. I'm here looking for my daughters and now I'm about to fight with my best friend.

"Then do it...I know you want to" I don't do anything I just stand there Teddy's rage matching mine. "What do I have to do it for you" I see her raise her fist but before I know it shes plants a nice right hook across my face. I can't believe she just hit me, she seriously wants to fight well if its a fight she wants then wish granted. I sucker punch her and it knocks her back alittle bit. The next thing I know she charges at me knocking me completly off guard and I fall to the ground her right on top of me. "Tell me what happened with Stark dammit" She shouts punching me again.

"I already told you...you bitch" I finally muster. This is literally the second fight of my night and I'm still alittle foggy from the first one and its Teddy I really don't want to hurt her.

"No you're lying...I know you let him go" She hits me one more time across the face and then grabs my hair and pulls me up what the hell is her problem. She knees me in the ribs Goddammit that hurt.

"Teddy stop now I don't want to hurt you but I will"

"Don't hold back I know who you use to be what you use to do so just be that person Arizona you pretty much already are...matter of fact you're just like Stark"

After she utters those words 'you're just like Stark' I lose my freaking mind. I rip my hair out of her grasp and I slam her against the wall. Hard. I ball my fist and go to punch her but instead I punch the wall inches from her head. I go to look at her and the next thing I know she's freaking headbutting me in the head knocking me back and as I go to rub face i feel blood running down my face she grabs my arm and twists spinning me around and pinning me against the wall.

"You know what I was wrong...Starks is better then you...at least he would of hit back instead of being a pussy I though you were suppose to be some big badass" She taunts and I take the bait. I some how manage to get my arm free and I throw an elbow catching her right in the eye it knocks her back a bit and thats when I make my move. She wants to play then fine lets play. I grab her by the hair and slam her face against the wall. Then I grab the back of her head and slam it against the wall. I turn her around and punch her in the face. I start to see blood but it doesn't stop her she blocks some of my swings and stands back up except this time I'm too angry to stop so I don't let her get a hit on me again. Instead I knock her feet out from underneath her and she falls to the ground. "FUCK YOU ARIZONA" She shouts and grabs for her gun that she keeps tucked away on her ankle she is about to pull the trigger but I knock the gun out of her hand causing it to misfire. I pull out my gun and point it right at her while I'm standing over her . Without a beat all the Protectors and Callie come running out and they see me standing over Teddy with a gun drawn on her both of us beaten and bloody.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ARIZONA" Callie shrieks running over to us and The Protectors follow suit. I step back and let them help Teddy up.

"Now one of you better tell me what the hell is going on" Bailey chimes in

"Why don't you guys ask you're boss I'm sure Arizona would love to tell you all whats really going on."

"Shut up Teddy you want me to beat your ass again" I challenge the angry still inside of me.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you" She says stepping closer to me.

"ENOUGH...ENOUGH" Bailey says stepping in between us "Now I'm not gonna say it again what has gotten into you two we are on the same team unless you two imbeciles forgot"

"Yeah Arizona what is going on...please tell me whats going on" Callie pleads.

I remain silent but Teddy doesn't

"I'll tell you what's going on...you're boss here the ring leader let the fucking man of the hour go...she lied to all of us and said he got away but he didnt Arizona did he?"

"Is that true Arizona...how could you let him go" Callie says in pure disbelief. I don't say anything I can't say anything if I tell them then I know how they will look at me how my wife will look at me like I'm the monster but I'm not a monster I'm just trying to protect my daughters my family my world. So when I don't speak Teddy does.

"Go ahead Arizona tell them everything...about Stark...that you use to work for him that you were his protege...tell them Arizona..."

Callie is the first one to turn on me and I hate when she's pissed and this kind of pissed is the one that barely goes away if ever.

"What is Teddy talking about and why is this the first I'm hearing about it...are you helping Stark kidnap our daughters...are you working for him"

"God no Callie you got this all wrong I would never do that to our daughters to our family"

"Really because I've seen you kill a man in cold blood...I look at you and I don't even know who you are anymore how can I trust anything you say"

"Because...because I love Sami and I love Lucy and I wouldnt do that to them to you...I wouldn't cause this pain not on you, not on them, not on the protectors...but Teddys right I let Stark go tonight"  
"Fuck you Arizona...fuck you" she yells almost in tears but I keep going she has to know everything.

"He trained me...he trained me to kill people like you...to kill people like all of you" I look around to all the Protectors. "He was my mentor when I was younger and he trained me to fight all the skills I have and possess is because of him and he made me kill hundreds of innocent people I sold drugs...women...guns...anything you needed we took care of it...I did this for a few years and I became almost like a daughter to him if he needed something done I was the first and last one he called...but one late afternoon he took me out and he let me take the car because it was raining out and I drove him to this little alleyway...I guess we were suppose to meet a potential buyer or something I don't...I don't really remember but I sat in the car while Stark got out and I don't know what happened but something with the deal went wrong and it erupted in gun fire of course me and Stark came out alive...and I was about to get in the car but I guess there was a little homeless boy living behind the dupsters in the alleyway...he witnessed everything and there had to be no witnesses with Stark...there could never be any witnesses...so when I saw Stark stop and I heard that gun shot ring through the air i was frozen. My mind,my body...I held that little boy till his last breathe. And when I got home I couldn't get rid of his blood...when I closed my eyes it was there engraved in my mind...After that I knew I was done I couldn't kill children...I wouldn't. So I found The Protectors and I helped them put Stark away...he got out earlier then I thought he would...good behavior or some BS like that...and then today when I saw him I had him...we fought and then he got in my brain...he told me to let him go and to get you all on a plane home tonight and that he would give us Lucy and Sami back in one piece...so I let him go" I look around and see that almost every single one of them are in tears and thats when I realize I am too. Callie finally comes over to me and I think that maybe she's going to hug me or give me a kiss or something but instead she slaps me across the face.

"He played you...he played you like the idiot you are Arizona...you let him go...did you not just hear the story you told he killed that boy without a second thought and never looked back and you let him go...are daughters are most likely dead right now...and you can thank yourself for that...I'm getting on a plane tomorrow and I'm leaving like he asked...maybe he's not a liar like you" With that Callie takes her leave and so does everyone else the last person standing is Teddy and I can barely even look at her. She doesn't say anything she just goes into her room and when I hear the click of the door shutting I slide down the wall and finally let it out. I shouldn't of let him go. I made a huge mistake and now there is nothing I can do.


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is guys another update. Hope you enjoy it. So read reread and then review. You guys are the best. Enjoy.

* * *

The Protectors 2

Chapter 10

Callie's POV

Honestly I don't know what to think of this situation anymore Arizona just dropped a huge bombshell on me and now I can't think straight. I can't think of anything really for that matter has my whole life been a whole lie and if Stark is as dangerous as he sounds and seems then why didn't she tell me before.

The possibility that my daughters my precious daughters could or are dead just kills me inside and not only am I losing them I'm losing my wife too. She let him go this sick and vial man she actually had him and then let him go is this real life?

Maybe I'm simply dreaming and when I wake up I'll wake up beside my beautiful wife and my girls will be sleeping soundly in their beds. I'm laying in this rather uncomfortable bed staring at the ceiling. Some of the Protectors have tried to talk to me but I don't speak I don't want to hear anything,I don't want to hear anything else but we found you're girls and Stark is dead, that's the only thing I want to hear.

Arizona still hasn't come in from earlier and I'm grateful that she hasn't because she'll just want to talk about everything but I can't talk to her I can't even look at her. I love her so much but I blame her for everything she should of protected us better I mean it's what she's trained to do right?

Deep down I know it's not her fault but who else can I **blame**?

* * *

Arizona's POV

I sit in the dingy hallway for I don't know how long, crying my eyes out, but after all my tears have dried I get up and head for my bedroom. I grab the handle but then change my mind it's probably best if I don't go in everyone probably want's to kill me Callie being the main.

So instead I head for the exit I'm sure there's a place somewhere to get a coffee. It's a brisk night but Amsterdam sure is such a beautiful place if only I was here for other reasons. I walk for awhile taking in my surroundings and I finally come across a little coffee place.

I sit in this pleasant coffee spot and I replay everything that has happened so far in my mind hoping that maybe I missed something or someone maybe dropped a hint and I didn't realize it at first but all my mind keeps going back to is that dead boy. That dead boy that haunted my dreams and a majority of my life until I became a Protector. Becoming a Protector was probably one of the greatest choices I ever made besides marrying Callie of course and having two beautiful girls.

I hear the door open and I glance at the coffee spots new customer and he looks so familiar but I can't quite place him. I watch as he orders his drink then takes his leave then finally it hits me I've definitely met this man before infact his name is Oliver and he's one of Starks men from the theatre. I hurriedly get up and fly out the door I can't lose him maybe if I'm lucky he'll lead me straight to Stark and my daughters. I follow him for well over twenty minutes and it doesn't seem that he's gonna let up anytime soon but either will I.

Eventually he leads me to a nice house very fancy looking a nice fence guarding the house and all I can do is smile because I'm pretty sure he just led me straight to Stark. I stop and watch him go inside. I take my gun out and make sure its loaded I turn the saftey off. I should call for back up but I just don't have time so I head for the house with my one woman army, me.

I manage to get to the side of the house undetected and I shimey over the fence. I hurriedly run up to the house but stay on the side making sure to stay out of sight. I haven't seen much security in fact I haven't seen any of Starks men which is extremely unusual something must be going on.

I reach a window and peak in so theres a few men inside guarding at what seems like every door there is a stairway that leads upstairs and I glance up and that's when I see them and my breathe catches in my throat when Oliver opens the door to the room and I see my girls. Oh I'm going in and I'm going in **NOW**.

I see a ladder leading to the room and I climb it but I stop on the second floor and I climb through the window. The upstairs is pitch black and I will use it to my full advantage. I walk over to the closed door pull out my gun and look underneath I see feet. I slowly open the door slightly and grab the man guarding it and pull him into the room.

"Where is Stark" I demand .

"Yeah right like I would tell you" He spits back. Yeah I guess I really didn't expect him to really tell I'm just real tired of this cat and mouse thing going on between me and Stark.

"Let's make this alittle easier for you...you don't want to tell me where Stark is that's fine... but tell me how many men are with my daughters and maybe I'll spare you"

"You don't scare me"

Useless man. I never quite understand people like this you would die for a man that would kill you in a heartbeat. Pathetic. Realizing that I'm not gonna get anything out of this man I put him in a choke hold and he starts flailing but I keep him restrained till his body goes limp. I drag his unconcious body to the closet and set him in there.

"You really should be scared of me" I say to the unconcious body and then get up and go to the door I pulled him in from. I crack it open and look out all I need to do is get across to the other side of this building and up the stairs to the room up there, that is where my girls are and I sure am not leaving them here. There's only a few men up stairs I'm going to have to try my best to stay undetected.

I tuck into an open room and move through it **CLEAR**. I move to another room moving through the house slowly but moving nonetheless. I clear all the rooms and I open a door and I'm now at the end of the hall and the stairs are mere feet from me but of course an obstacle, a man.

Stealthly I walk up behind him put my gun to his back and pull the trigger. His lifeless body falls and I grab him taking all my energy to move his body to a secure location. After I hide the body I go back out and I don't see anyone matter of fact I don't see anyone anywhere but that doesn't matter to me right now all that matters is getting to my girls. I scale up the stairs two at a time and I come to a closed door that I saw Oliver go into earlier. Not waiting any longer I crack the door open but before I can see anything the door is being slammed back into me making me fall back onto the ground. Before I can comprehend what just happened Oliver is standing over me he grabs my shirt and pulls me up. He throws me into the wall my back slams hard into it and I slide down to the floor. As I try to regain my barings he grabs my shirt again this time pulling me up and lifts my feet off the floor. I didn't notice it before but Oliver is huge, build like a freaking bulldozer and right now I am in his grasps.

"Wheres my daughters" I question him still being held in the air.

"They're right in that room" He quickly glances to the room he just came out of. "Wanna see"

Before I can answer I'm being thrown through the room smashing through the door and landing on my back. Saying that hurt would be a huge understatement. This is the third fight I've had today and my body is sore as can be now more so from being thrown into rooms. All of that pain leaves my mind when I see my girls tied up and gaged I can see that they have been crying and now are asleep. I hurridly crawl over to them and check their pulses weak but still alive.

"Sami...Lucy wake up" I say but they don't even flinch. "Sami...Lucy wake up" Shaking them alitle but but still nothing. "What did you do to them" I shout at Oliver who is viciously watching me but not making a move.

"They're just taking alittle nap...Just wanted to show you they're still alive but I'm absoultely certain in a couple hours you **all** won't be" After that sentence I place a mean left hook to his face and it barely phases him. Damn should of expected that. He starts to laugh. "It's gonna take more then that to stop me" He says.

"Oh I got something for you" I say then kick him in the groin. He stumbles a little bit and I know this fight is gonna end with one of us dead and It sure in hell isnt gonna be me.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter. Please, Please try not to hate me too much. I recently got a kind message and I would like to dedicate this chapter to you if you're reading this you know who you are and thanks again to all of you for reading my stories and for adding them to you're favorites it really means the world to me. Well anyways before I start getting emotional go read reread and then review. You all are lovely. Enjoy.

* * *

The Protectors 2

Chapter 11

Arizonas POV

_"Oh I got something for you" I say then kick him in the groin. He stumbles a little bit and I know this fight is gonna end with one of us dead and It sure in hell isnt gonna be me._

As he stumbles a bit I took full advantage and throw every kind of punch I know at him he blocks most of them but I hit flesh every so often. With every punch I throw he steps back till eventually he's out of the room. We near the stairway and I grab the railing hoisting myself up and kicking him in the chest he flys back and takes a knee. I run over to him grab the hair on his head then knee him in the face. He falls back grabbing his nose, blood dripping down his face. Gun, gun if only I could figure out where my gun went when that door smashed on me. I look around and I see it just a little bit away from the door I got thrown into. I turn in the direction of the gun and I make a beeline for it I'm just about to grab it when I'm being thrown at full force against the railing breaking it and fall to the first floor landing on my side.

"Son of a bitch" I mumble

I hear Oliver charging down the stairs and I hurridly and painfully pick myself up. I get in fight stance and he does the same giving me a once over.

"Bring it bulldozer" I say and we start swinging. I jump in the air smashing my fist against Olivers face. It does little damage but he's big and his stamina probably won't last long all I have to do is tire him out this should be fun. Oliver wastes no time getting his barings back and comes at me. I take a hard fist to the side of the face causing my ears to ring, I shake my head to bring me back to reality and Oliver goes to grab my shirt.

"You are not throwing me again" I shout as I grab his hands and break them free. Then I do something I haven't done in a long time and I headbutt him. It knocks him back a second and me as well but I am able to get my barings back before him and I take advantage. I throw out everything I have left blows and right blows. I grab his right arm and twist, the pain is too much for him and he falls to his knees. I proceed to grab his hair and I slam his head against the wall a few times. I see blood start to fall and I know he's definitely feeling some sort of pain. Not enough to stop him though and before I know it Oliver grips my wrist and slams me against the wall.

He gets up and so do I he punches me again but this time in the stomach and it causes me to hunch over. He then gives me his payback and knees me in the face breaking my nose. The pain is so unbareable that I just want to scream but I can't stop fighting because my girls are just upstairs and they need me and I will never stop fighting for them, for all of them. Before I can do anything or even move for that matter Oliver has me gripped by the hair and starts dragging me.

He drags me into one of the empty rooms downstairs and slams me against the wall. My nose is throbbing and I can barely keep my eyes open. I struggle to move but Oliver keeps me pinned against the wall. When I keep struggling he gribs my shirt with both hands and then slams me against the wall with all his might and I slide down it. I can't move I can't do anything my nose is causing me so much pain that my brain won't push it away. Oliver opens the closest and pulls out a bat he's gonna beat me with this bat and I'm about to let him.

My eyes start to close and my mind starts to drift. Just when I'm about to pass out my mind fills with images of my wife and my kids and that's all the strength I need to come back to reality. I pop up like the thing from Jack in the box and I jump on Olivers back making him stumble and he drops the bat. He slams his back against the wall and it causes me to lose my grip. He moves to turn and I take this time to push off of him and over to where he just dropped the bat. I pick the bat up and he runs at me. I swing and I hit him square in the face this finally knocks him off course and he falls back I swing again and he falls to his knees. I swing again and he falls to his stomach. I keep swinging until I watch his body go limp and eventually the bat breaks in half.

When I don't see him moving anymore I drop the other end of the bat and I stumble back slighty. I backout of the room still watching Oliver making sure he doesn't get up, when I get to the doorway I turn around and fly towards the stairs all I need to do is get up these stairs and into that room and my girls will be back in my arms and hopefully safely in their beds by tomorrow. I take the stairs two at a time and I fly into the room.

All I see are my girls and just as I'm about to reach them I feel something hard smacking me in the back of the head and I fall to the ground right beside my girls. I use all my strength to turn my self around and I get a glimpse of Stark with my gun in his hand. He throws my gun down right beside me and crouches next to me.

"I told you to go home Arizona you should of listened"

He puts his hands on my nose and squeezes causing me to cry out in pain. I try to fight the cloudiness that overcomes my mind but I can't this time and I black out.

When I wake up my body aches my nose and my head are killing me and its enough to make me wanna close my eyes again. When my eyes finally adjust I realize where I am and I look to my right and the only thing left of my girls is Mr. Beans Lucys favorite stuffed bear.

"Goddammit" I scream out loud. I hoist myself up and I book it downstairs and into the room that me and Oliver ended our fight and he's gone. I turn back around and up the stairs I check every room for hopes that maybe my girls are still here in this building. I find nothing.

"This can't be happening again...not again" I say barely above a whisper. I go back into the room and I pick up Mr. Beans as I'm picking him up I hear a groan and I follow the cause of the noise to the room I entered in earlier. Oh yes right the guy I chocked out must be coming to. I open the closet door and I see him I quickly grab his shirt and pull him to his feet.

"Where is Stark headed to?" I demand

"What" He says not completely with it. I don't waste any time twisting his arm

"Don't make me ask again"

"He's...he's going back to Seattle..."

"Why back to Seattle"

"Cus...because all of this was a diversion for you...he had to get you and the Protectors away from you're headquarters long enough for his plan to work"

"What are you talking about what plan" I say squeezing alittle harder and he winces in pain.

"I don't know he didn't...he didn't go into details"

"Is he going to kill my kids"

"Yes" he says looking up at me and I know he's telling the truth before he can say another word I grab Mr. Beans off the floor and I book it out of the house and I don't stop until I get to the hotel I need to tell the Protectors everything I need their help and we need to go back to Seattle ASAP. Stark still has my girls but I know he still needs them so he shouldn't hurt them yet I hope. I fly up the stairs and stop when I get to my floor. I know something is going on when I see a crowd of people in the hallway. I see Teddy on the side and I run to her.

"Teddy...Teddy I know where Stark is headed he's trying to crea-" I'm cut off before I can say another word and she finally looks up at me tears in her eyes and I know something happened.

"Where have you been Arizona I've been trying to call you" I've already left her side by the time she finishes her sentence and I try to get through the hoard that seemed to have collected in this hallway. When I see the hoard of people leading to my room my mind seems to slow and everything feels like I'm moving in slow motion. I get to the room and I don't like what I see I turn to my left and I see Bailey and my wife my beautiful wife in tears. Avery trying to hold Callie up and I know something is very very wrong. I step forward a few steps and I glance into the bedroom and what I see in that room makes my blood turn cold and my heart almost stop. Layed out in the bed are my two daughters lifeless. I don't know how long I stand there for maybe minutes maybe hours but I just stand there and look at my girls. My dead girls. All the emotions hit me at once and I throw up. Yang comes to my aid but I push her away. I don't want anyone around me right now.

"Arizona you're hurt" She says but I barely hear her she steps close trying to get a better look of the damage but I step back

"I'm...I'm...I'm fine...fine...fine...fine..." I end in just a whisper and then the tears slowly start to fall. I don't see anyone leave the room only when Meredith and Yang pull me by the shirt do I realize that the room is vacant and that my girls are no longer there. I didn't even see them take them.

"Come on Arizona...come on...let's get out of here"

They literally have to push me out of the room and into the room across the hall where all the Protectors are and Callie who is still painfully crying on the couch, Derek now comforting her. She sees me come into the room and she flies up off the couch and over to me. Yang and Meredith still keeping me up but I brush them off and they let me go. My mind is hazy and I'm feeling not so well.

"Where the hell where you Arizona..."

"I...I...lost my phone" I say which only makes my wife more mad.

"I don't care about you're damn phone Arizona our daughters are dead and nobody could find you"

I lift up Mr. Beans and the sudden movement causes me to cough. I take my hand away from my mouth and its covered with blood that's never good. Everyone notices it as well and I look up into Callies eyes.

"Baby...I'm not feeling so well" I say before I fall to the ground completely blacking out. Hopefully next time I wake up this will all be a dream.


	12. Chapter 12

The next chapter in the Protectors 2. This chapter was pretty much just a filler but next chapter you will find out more about everything and also there will be some Calzona loving in the next chapter so be aware. I'm also writing the next chapter to Not What You Think and should be posted sometime this week so keep you're eyes posted if you read that. Well anyways read reread and then review because lets face it I love them and I love all of you for sticking around and reading this thing you call a decently interesting story haha. Enjoy.

* * *

The Protectors 2

Chapter 12

ARIZONAS POV

When I wake up I wake up in a hospital room hooked up to the machines. I feel someones hand in mine and I'm hoping that it's Calliopes. Maybe they found me in that building and they have my girls safe and sound and all that other stuff was purely just one of my nightmares. When my eyes fully adjust I make out who's standing over me. Unfortunatly its not Callie but Teddy instead.

"Arizona you're awake"

"What happened" I manage to get out.

"You don't remember" She says and I can sense the pain in her voice.

"Where's Calliope...where are my girls" I say wincing as I try to sit up and all the pain comes rushing back to me Teddy lending me a hand.

"Be careful Arizona you broke a few things while we were in Amsterdam"

"What happened" I repeat again.

"Well you broke you're nose...you're right hand is fractured and you had some massive internal bleeding and a concussion" She says nonchalantely. I don't care about any of that the pain I can deal with I just need to know if what I saw in that hotel room was just a figment of my imagination.

"No Teddy where is my family" I say louder then I intended and I see her face drop and so does my stomach.

"Arizona" She starts slowly. "Sami...uh...Lucy...they"

"NO! That was just a dream Teddy...I had a horrible horrible dream and now I'm awake and everything is better now" I say almost in tears and even as I'm saying the words I know they aren't true. I know that that day was no dream all the fights, pain and death were all real and only one person comes to my mind, Callie. I need to get out of this hospital and I need to get out now. I get down off the hospital bed quicker then I can think and my mind gets alittle dizzy but I work through it I need to be with Callie right now. She needs me.

"Woah,woah slow down Arizona...slow down" Teddy says grabbing my arm and steadying me.

"I need to get to Callie she needs me"

"I know she does...but Arizona you need to listen to me"

"I don't have time for that Teddy I need Ca-"

"Just listen to me dammit Arizona...look you've been in this hospital for three days and you're not just going back to Callie...you're going back to Sami and Lucy's funeral"

I can't handle the words Sami, Lucy and funeral in the same sentence and I sit back down on the hospital bed. Teddy watches me then continues.

"I'm really sorry Arizona you know they were like my children too...but we need to get you changed and out of here so you can be there for Callie because she is really gonna need you today...you're going to need each other. So for once just take a breathe and slow down"

* * *

CALLIES POV

I didn't want to believe this was real and I haven't not until now while I'm standing in front of my daughters caskets looking down at them. I haven't stopped crying since that day I woke up to them dead beside me. All I remember is drifting off to sleep and then the next I'm waking up to their cold lifeless bodies and Arizona was no where to be found. I don't know how long I've been standing over them staring and crying until I feel a gentle hand being placed on my shoulder and it's Bailey.

"Come on dear let's go sit down" She says directing us to the sits in front. I look around the room and see that alot of people came out to say goodbye to Sami and Lucy and as much as I hate this whole situation I am grateful everyone showed up for them because they are great well they were great. The only person missing right now is Arizona. We rushed her to the hospital after she collapsed in Amsterdam. I need to know if she's gonna be here as angry that I am I know deep down it isn't her fault and I really really need my wife right now but I don't know if the anger will go away ever.

"Bai...Bailey did you hear from Teddy yet" I make out through sobs.

"Yes Arizona is awake and they are on their way they should be here right about now" She says looking behind her and my eyes follow and I spot Teddy, Arizona closly behind her. She's been in the hospital for three days but she still looks a mess I'm not sure what happened but she got royally beat up. They spot us and head over its the first time Arizona has been awake and now she finally has to except this as reality, our reality. She stands over our daughters and I see the pain all over her face. She blames herself and I know I've been no help in consoling her. I finally get enough strength up to stand up and I walk over to her. I grab her hand taking it into mine.

"Look at me" I say softly. Her eyes are glued to our daughters. I put my hand underneath her chin and lift slowly making her look at me like she has done so many times. "Come on" I say leading her to our seats.

* * *

ARIZONAS POV

The funeral was the most depressing thing that I have ever experienced in my life.

I mean I'm a protector I've been to tons of funerals and they never really effected me but seeing my daughters just laying there and all I could think was they're just sleeping and they will wake up after a while but then they never did and then I watched the caskets go into the ground and that's when I realized that they weren't just sleeping and that they wouldn't be waking up ever again.

So many 'I'm sorry's and sorry for you're lose' that everyone just started to morph together. So now here I am sitting outside on the swing that occupies our front porch smoking this god awful cigarette and thinking about my daughters while everyone else inside talks about them and feels sorry for us. I'm going to find Stark and I'm going to kill him but not just kill him I'm going to torture him like he has tortured me and my wife.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Lexie takes a seat down next to me.

"You know those things will kill you" She says and I know she's just trying to lighten the mood but my thrill for laughter isn't around today. "Sorry really didn't think that one through"

We sit in silence for a moment until I finally speak up.

"I need you to do something for me Lexie but I need you to not tell anyone not the Protectors not anyone" I say incomplete seriousness.

"Sure anything...whatever you need"

"I need you to get the autopsy on Sami and Lucy"

"Arizona I don-"

But before she can finish I cut her off.

"Look Lexie...I saw my daughters alive less then 24 hours before they were found dead and something **_doesn't feel right_**...as you're boss I'm demanding you to do this for me" I stand up take one last drag of my cigarette and say "Also find me Stark"

Before she can say anything else I throw my cigarette butt in the yard and go inside the house. I want to find Callie I need to see her and talk to her.

I walk into the living room where everyone seems to be occupying talking amongst themselves but I don't see Callie anywhere. I slowly back out of the living room and head upstairs looking through all the rooms stopping and staring into Sami and Lucy's rooms for longer then I intend before heading to me and Calliopes bedroom and that is where I find her sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her hands. I'm about to say something but she beats me to it.

"Where were you?"

"I was on the porch"

"NO...Where were you when the girls died I couldn't find you anywhere...where were you" She says looking up at me. I slowly close our bedroom door and lean against the dresser. She doesn't know that I was in a fight with Oliver and she doesn't know that I saw our girls right before they died.

"I was...I was...let's not talk about that now Calliope"

"If not now then when Arizona...because you haven't been telling me anything...it's like I'm married to a stranger right now...and I don't want to be married to a stranger...I want my wife back...you're the only thing I have left so if not now...when...Arizona...when?" She says tears forming in her eyes "Why won't you talk to me"

"Because you're not going to like what I have to say"

"Try me" She says looking up at me her eyes almost pleading. I take a breathe and then start. Please don't be mad at me Calliope.

"I found them"

"What do you mean...you found them"

"I mean I found Sami and Lucy...I followed one of Starks men and he led me to this...this house and I managed to get in...and I found them...I touched their faces...and I tried...i tried so hard to save them...but stark's men where too strong...they really kicked my ass...but I got away and I went back for them and the next thing I remember is...is...feeling this sharp pain in the back of my head and then...when I woke up they were gone...I failed them and I failed you...and _**nothing about this feels right**_...and I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." I finally breakdown into tears I put my hands over my face and I just cry. Callie takes my hands down away from my face and I think she's gonna do what she did before and yell at me. "I'm so sorry baby...I never wanted this to happen...I'm so sorry...so sorry..."

"Shh baby" She says soothingly pulling me into a hug. She takes me over to the bed and then takes a seat next to me. "Hey look at me" I look at her and she's just so beautiful how could I have let this happen to her to them.

"It's all my fault Calliope"

"No it's not you're fault"

"Yes...Yes it is...you guys are great and I let you down...how can you forgive me for this...how can you ever lo-"

Callie cuts me short and the next thing I know is that her lips are on mine and its been awhile since I've tasted her it's such a simple gesture but I melt into her. I pull back wanting to make sure she really wants to do this, that she doesn't hate me.

"What are you doing?" I ask quietly

"I love you"

Is all she says and that's all I need to hear in this moment and I attack her lips. We kiss each other frantically but with the same amount of passion that we always have. I need to be with my wife I need to make her forget about all of the horrible stuff that's going on and about the girls even if it is just for a little while.


	13. Chapter 13

**My Authors Note:**

The next chapter. I'm sorry for putting you guys through this you all seemed kind of upset about the last chapter and I really hope everything in this chapter makes up for it. Also there is a tad bit of Calzona loving in this chapter so beware. Well it's late and I'm all out of things to say because this chapter will say it all for me. So please go read reread and then review. Enjoy.

* * *

The Protectors

Chapter 13

_**"Sometimes you have to experience the worst type of pain and loss to fully open your eyes to the utter reality of truth"**_

ARIZONAS POV

I don't understand how this could happen or why. Everything was going so well, everything was finally making sense until Stark showed up and ruined everything that I knew everything that Calie knew. I wish it was a dream a really, really bad dream that I never wish to have again and maybe it is maybe this whole thing the funeral, the fighting all of it really is a dream and I'm in a coma or something and I just haven't woken up yet.

Then I feel her lips on mine again and I'm brought out of my own mind and into hers. I kiss her back I want to put everything I have into every kiss, every touch so she knows how much I love her, she needs to know how much I love her. She caresses my face and it's like I'm feeling her hand on my face for the first time. I open my eyes and look into hers so astounding. I slowly pull her shirt up over her head and then I kiss her. I put my hand on her back and pull her closer into me I need to feel her body against mine it's the only thing keeping me alive right now. She pushes me by the shoulders until my back hits the mattress and she slowly climbs on top of me never breaking our kiss.

I just want to kiss her forever, I want to kiss her until my very last breathe. She pulls me up a little bit and takes my shirt off our bodies flush together. We take it slow never wanting this moment with us two to end. I snake my hand on her back and undo her bra I break our kiss just to gawk at her naked torso she really is beautiful. I then look back up to her face and those eyes are staring at me with so much pain yet so much love and I kiss her again. I slowly flip us over so that I'm on top I take my time slowly trailing my hand down her body starting at her neck and then moving my way south stopping at her breasts and playing with them. My hand trails down to her thigh and I hike her skirt up and let my fingers graze over her most sensitive area and I hear a muffled moan come out of her.

I detach my lips from hers and move them to her neck. I kiss and nip and she grips my hair pulling me closer to her. I know what she wants and I plan to give her everything she wants. She pushes me back a little and starts to undo the button on my pants she pushes them down and off of me. Then she tells me to take my bra off and I do as she says. She sits up grabs the back of my neck and pulls me to her lips. The heat of our two bodies is so hot it could potentially start a fire but this fire ignites my soul and makes my heart beat only for her. She flips us over again making her the one on top the dominant one, the one in control. Our hands roam over every inch of our bodies like this is the first time we've ever touched each other.

She pulls away from my lips for just a second and I need her lips back on mine I grab her hair and pull her back onto me. I trail my hand down her and this time I enter her she moans just slightly and I can feel her wetness I know this is what she's been wanting and waiting for since we started kissing. She follows suit and enters me. We slowly thrust into one another and we go to the same rhythm as one.

She grinds down on to my hand and I know she needs more. I kiss her neck and apply more pressure she starts to cry out and I kiss her again to muffle her moans. Just the pure unadulterated sounds and the sight that I get to see before me is enough to push me over the edge but I want to go over the edge with her. I add one more finger and I know a few more thrusts and she'll be crying out in pleasure. So I thrust into her as she does the same to me and I feel her walls clamp around me and I know she's about to go over the edge and I'm right behind her.

One more thrust and she throws her head back and we go over the edge together. We just sit there together my head on her heaving chest and her head leaned against mine. My hand on her back keeping her near me I don't want her to leave I need her she is my lifeline. I listen to her heart beat slow down as she comes down from her high. She puts her hand underneath my chin and lifts making me look at her.

"I love you" Is all she says and then kisses me again. After a few more kisses she moves off of me and lays down beside me and I turn over to face her. She puts her hand on my cheek and place my hand on her side and I know in this moment that everything will be fine as long as she is here doing whatever it is she does then everything will be fine.

"Arizona you should go check on our guests" She says kissing me and my mind finally comes back to the reality of the nightmare that I'm living in now.

I kiss her back look at her beautiful face for a moment longer and then I get up. I throw back on my pants and shirt then I open the door look over at my shoulder at her and I fall in love with her all over again in that moment then I head downstairs to kick the rest of the people out of my house so I can go back upstairs to my wife and forget about this hell that we have gotten ourselves into and never leave our bed.

When I walk downstairs its erily quiet and none of the lights are on. I walk around the house and it seems that everyone that was once here has gone already. I walk into the kitchen and I look at the clock on the oven it says seven which means that I was making love to my wife for over two hours while it simply didn't feel that long. I turn on the light and there is a note on the counter it reads:

**_'Dear Arizona and Callie,_**

**_I had everyone leave I figured you guys would want the rest of the day to yourselves which i assumed when I knocked on you're bedroom door and didn't get a response. Once again we are all sorry for you're lose and if you need anything just give any of us a call. We love you guys with everything._**

**_Love The Protectors.'_**

I lay the note back down walk over to the fridge grab the wine inside and two wine glasses. We could both use a drink after today hell after everything. I shut the light back off and then head back upstairs. As I'm walking to the bedroom I see Lucys bedroom light on and I stop and pushed the cracked door open and I see Callie sitting on the floor of her room holding a picture of all four of us. The picture was taken just a month before all of this happen when everything was perfect. I sit down beside her and I place the wine down beside me I pull her into a half hug and she leans into me. I kiss her on the temple and we just sit there in silence looking at the picture. Its bittersweet and my heart is broken I miss my children.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

The light shines through the window in our bedroom and it finally is enough to wake me up. I'm the first one to do so and my wifes naked body is covered slightly with our white sheets. I kiss her on the lips and then I get up out of bed. I through on some sweats and a gray hoodie.

Nothing has been the same in the house without the kids its like when we first got married except there is a huge whole missing in both of our hearts. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen and start the coffee. After I start the coffee I head for the front door and open it to get the paper but today instead of the paper is an manila envelope and Mr. Beans in a plastic crime scene bag, Lexie came through this time. I pick it all up and head back into the house. I sit down on the couch in the living room and I read the note left by Lexie

**_'I got you what you asked for Boss. I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for. I also saw Mr. Beans and I figured you and Callie would want that back. Also still working on the other thing you wanted but once I find anything I will let you know._**

**_P.S. Nobody knows and we all are here for you never forget that_**

**_Lexie'_**

I take out Mr. Beans it has some of my blood on it from when I found it. I hold the bear in my hands and I just look at him a tear starting to form in my eyes. Then I notice something white sticking out of red ribbon around his neck and I pull it out. Its a folded up piece of paper and I open it, it reads

_**'Clones'**_

I don't understand what that means but I can tell that is Sami's handwriting its sloppy but I know she was trying to send me a message. I will find out what this means I'll figure out what Sami was trying to tell me.

I sit the note down and then I open the manila envelope and it's the autopsy of my girls. When I saw them they were drugged on something and I want to know what Stark was doing to them. Before I can get to what was in there system I pass the time of death and it doesn't make sense to me. On the autopsy sheet it says that they were dead for at least thirty six hours before they were found. Which is impossible because I saw them with my own two eyes not even twenty four hours before I saw them in the hotel. Then I scan down to the things in there systems and it says that nothing was in their systems at the time which doesn't add up either because I saw them drugged up and Oliver even confirmed it.

I just hold the paper in my hand and stare at it that I don't even notice Callie come downstairs and put her hands on my shoulders because in that particular moment I realize that these past couple of weeks was my hell and that my girls are _**ALIVE**_.


End file.
